RUMOR
by Ai Cute
Summary: Siapa sih cewek yang lagi dekat dengan Naruto? Kemarin, ia digosipkan lagi dekat dengan si H. Beberapa hari kemudian, berhembus kabar ia dekat dengan si S. Namun, waktu dikonfirmasi oleh Ino, ia menjawab dengan mantap, "Aku dekat dengan si K." Lalu, siapa si K? One shoot. No sekuel. No BL.


Rumor

Summary : Siapa sih cewek yang lagi dekat dengan Naruto? Kemarin, ia digosipkan lagi dekat dengan si H. Beberapa hari kemudian, berhembus kabar ia dekat dengan si S. Namun, waktu dikonfirmasi oleh Ino, ia menjawab dengan mantap, "Aku dekat dengan si K." Lalu, siapa si K? One shoot. No sekuel. No BL.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan little Romance

Rating : T

WARNING : MaleNaru, One Shoot alias langsung TAMAT. Tidak sesuai EYD, bertebaran typo di sana-sini.

Pair : NaruKiba just friend

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

Minggu ini, KHS gempar. Tiba-tiba saja, ada rumor yang mengatakan jika Naruto sedang melakukan PDKT dengan seorang cewek cantik berinisial H. Hari berikutnya lagi, Naruto digosipin lagi jalan bareng dengan si S. Public pun bertanya-tanya, siapa si H dan siapa si S ini.

Mereka mulai berkasak-kusuk menebak-nebak identitas si H dan si S, tersangka utama yang membuat hati murid-murid cewek di KHS patah hati. Begitu-begitu, Naruto itu punya banyak penggemar. Bahkan, konon penggemarnya lebih banyak dari Sasuke dan Neji digabung sekaligus.

Entah apa yang mereka lihat dari Naruto. Ganteng? Tidak. Wajah Naruto terlalu kasar, terlalu tajam dan kotak untuk bisa disebut tampan. Walaupun, tidak bisa dibilang jelek juga. Pintar? Lumayanlah, meski cuman nangkring di posisi ke-10. Tajir? Mungkin. Tapi, masih kalah dari Sasuke, kok. So, kenapa coba?

Pernah lihat singa alfa dalam kawanannya? Nah, seperti itulah gambaran Naruto. Mainly, superior, dan bijak. Jadi pemimpin kawanan tidak melulu tentang kekuatan fisik, tapi juga kemampuan kepemimpinan lainnya. Dan, yang terpenting, seorang singa alfa selalu melindungi kaumnya yang lemah terutama para betina dan anak-anak, meski nyawa taruhannya. Naruto mempunyai semuanya. Makanya itu, meski jarang tersenyum dan sering judes pada cewek, Naruto itu tetap mampu membuat hati cewek-cewek jadi klepek-klepek.

"Cewek-cewek itu lagi ngapain, sih?" tanya Naruto sambil menggerutu sebal. Dari pagi, ia melihat para cewek sibuk bergerombol, membuat daftar tak jelas dan lalu membahasnya bersama. Suara mereka terdengar menggebu-gebu dan penuh semangat seakan-akan sedang melakukan rapat penting. Ia mungkin tidak akan marah seandainya saja mereka tidak berisik dan berteriak gaje. Itu sangat mengganggu.

"Memangnya kau belum dengar?" tanya Kiba balik.

"Dengar apaan?"

"Gosip hot yang lagi beredar di sekolah," kata Kiba meniru nada bicaranya salah satu presenter infotainment terkenal se-Jepang. Kiba meletakkan penanya, menghadap Naruto. Wajahnya tampak serius.

"Huh, gossip. Nggak usahlah," kata Naruto merengut masam.

"Yakin nggak mau dengar?"

"Enggak,"

"Ini tentangmu loch,"

"Bodo amat." Kata Naruto mengakhiri diskusi. Ia memilih menyetel Mp3nya keras-keras daripada mendengarkan gossip.

Kiba hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan meneruskan acara belajarnya.

Di lain pihak, para cewek yang tengah berkerumun masih berkutat dengan daftarnya. Diskusi mereka semakin heboh saja. Sesekali, mereka melirik Naruto yang tengah serius belajar sambil menatapnya penuh pemujaan.

…*****…

Siang hari, saat Naruto mau ke kantin bersama Lee dan Kiba, ia dicegat Ino. "Minggir Ino! Aku mau lewat," kata Naruto judes.

Ino tak bergeming. "Aku baru mau minggir, kalau kau mau menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Bisa lain waktu, kan?" tawar Naruto. Ia melotot sebal pada dua orang temannya yang kabur meninggalkannya sendiri bersama Ino. 'Dasar pengkhianat!' rutuknya dalam hati.

"Tidak, sekarang atau kau balik aja."

"Kau tak kasihan melihat perutku yang keroncongan ini?"

"Tidak sama sekali,"

"Ish," desis Naruto. "Oke, kau mau nanya apa? Cepatlah! Bakteri-bakteri baik dalam perutku sudah kelaparan, nih?"

"Kau lagi dekat dengan siapa?" todong Ino to the point.

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan. "Hanya itu?" Ino mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Hanya demi pertanyaan konyol ini kau mencegatku? Oh, astaga!"

"Ya, dan ini bukan pertanyaan konyol. Lekas jawab! Nggak pakai lama,"

Naruto mungkin tak sadar, jika kantin langsung sunyi senyap. Mereka menunggu jawaban Naruto dengan penuh minat, termasuk murid-murid cowok dan khususnya cewek-cewek berinisal H dan S. Mereka berharap nama mereka yang disebut. Tengok saja tingkah mereka! Ada Sakura yang langsung merapikan poninya dan bergaya imut, atau Hinata yang langsung pasang pose anggun, dan masih banyak lagi yang lainnya.

"Aku dekat dengan si K," jawab Naruto dengan kejamnya menghempaskan harapan para cewek berinisal S dan H. Sakura langsung buang muka tersenyum masam dan Hinata menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis. Sebaliknya, cewek-cewek yang berinisal K tersenyum sumringah, seperti Karin. Mereka masih ada harapan dipilih Naruto. "Aku sudah jawab, kan? Nah, sekarang minggir."

"Eits, tidak bisa!" kata Ino mencegah Naruto lewat.

"Apalagi sih?" gerutu Naruto.

"Siapa si K?" tanya Ino penuh selidik. Naruto sudah mau buka mulut, namun Ino memotongnya. "Bukan Kiba, kan?" ujarnya. Iris aquamarinnya menatap judes, mengirimkan peringatan.

"Bukan," jawab Naruto lugas.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Bukan juga,"

"Kankurou?"

"Tidak,"

"Kimimaro?"

"Apalagi itu,"

"Kotetsu?"

Ha ha ha… Bukan jawaban yang Ino dapat, tapi malah tawa Naruto yang terdengar. Dahi Ino mengerut, berfikir, siapa lagi orang di KHS berinisial K yang belum ia sebut? Matanya melotot dan mulutnya menganga lebar. "Astaga!" pekiknya tak percaya. "Kau dekat dengan Kurenai-sensei?"

Naruto mendelik galak. Wajahnya tampak tersinggung. "Kau pikir aku ini pria tak bermoral yang hobi mengambil istri orang?"

"Lalu, siapa?" tanya Ino menyerah.

"Yang paling dekat denganku itu K-E-M-A-T-I-A-N,"

Gubraks! Penonton langsung kecewa. Naruto memang menyebalkan. Ia selalu saja merahasiakan segala sesuatu tentangnya, membuatnya terlihat misterius.

"Aku juga tahu itu," gerutu Ino tak terima. "..tapi yang ku maksud itu orang, bukannya hal-hal seperti itu," lanjutnya.

"Orang yang dekat denganku ya keluarga dan teman-temanku lah. Siapa lagi? Masak musuh?"

"Iiiy… elo nyebelin banget sih. Maksudku cewek. Calon pacar. Gitu aja nggak ngerti. Kau itu hidup di jaman apa, sih?" gerutu Ino.

"Pacar? Mana ada? Kan belum nikah,"

"Eh, apa hubungannya?"

"Aku itu cuman mau pacaran sama istriku. Jadi, kalau aku belum beristri otomatis aku belum punya pacar."

"Uuuuh, pergi sana! Capek ngomong sama kamu. Buang-buang energi," gerutu Ino lagi sebelum cabut dari kantin.

Naruto sebaliknya angkat bahu. Ia nggak merasa sudah ngerjain Ino. Apa yang ia katakan dan ia lakukan, itulah yang ia rasakan dan ia pikirkan. Naruto itu pria jujur. Lurus luar dalam. Dia bukanlah pria munafik yang lain hati lain ucapan.

Dan cerita ini pun Ai akhiri dengan kata

 **THE END**


End file.
